The Crow: Betrayal To The Heavens
by Mr. Unknown
Summary: A man is betrayed by a woman he thoought he loved, but he gets ressurected by a crow to avenge the men who murdered him.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A beautiful lady walked down a hallway opening a door. A huge room was revealed with a man sitting at the other side of it. She walked down it standing in front of him.

"Hello Gloria," the man said.

"Hello Mr. Droned," the lady said.

"I suppose you'd like to know your next assignment?" the man asked.

"Yes, I would," the woman said.

"We are trying to kill a man; we've been trying to kill him for the longest time. But we had trouble finding him. Now we know where and who he is," the man said.

"Is my assignment to kill him?" the lady asked.

"Not quite. That will be our job, your job will be to get close to him, and make him believe he loves you, and you will tell us any important information. Once the time is right, we will move in and kill him," the man explained.

"Really? I want pictures, and files," she demanded.

"It wasn't easy, but here," he said handing her a file. She opened it reading on what he did, and looking at some pictures. He was cute; it was going to be fun making love to him.

"I'll take it," she said.

"Good," the man said.

"What is his name?" she asked.

"He goes by Kyle Dossier," the man explained.

"I will get right on it," she said.

One Year Later

Kyle was driving to work. He looked at the picture of him, and his girlfriend, Gloria. She was so beautiful. Kyle was thinking of proposing to her some time. They were together for a year. He'd never forget the day they met.

Kyle was walking down the mall when he bumped into a lady spilling coffee all over her blouse.

"I'm so sorry," he said.

"That's ok. Do you want to help me with it in the bathroom?" she asked pointing to a both genders bathroom.

"Sure," Kyle said. They walked into the bathroom locking the door. She took off her shirt (still having her bra on) putting on a business jacket, and buttoning it up. She grabbed a wipe.

"Would you mind wiping up my chest?" she asked. He was shocked, but nodded taking the wipe and dabbing it over her chest.

"Thank you," she said. They were staring at each other. All the sudden, they shared a kiss.

Kyle kept on driving. After that day, they went on many dates, and after about 5 dates they made love.

Suddenly, his cell phone rang. He picked it up.

"Yes? Ok, I'll be there," he said writing down an address. The meeting he was having today was in a different building than his work one. Kyle drove to the building parking in front of it. It looked abandoned. This had to be a mistake. He checked the address. This was it. Kyle walked inside.

Gloria drove down a street. Suddenly, her cell phone rang. She picked up.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Do-you-love-me?" a voice stuttered.

"Kyle is this you?" she asked.

"Yes, do you love me?" he stuttered again. It sounded like he was being killed. She heard a punch. The men were, killing him, she realized.

"Yes, honey, I love you," she said. All the sudden, she heard a loud bang. Some one picked up the phone.

"It is done," a man's voice said.

"Good," she said hanging up. She didn't feel the best. She felt a little bad that she had him killed. She had wondered over the months if she really loved him. _Snap out of it. You did what you had to do._ She reminded herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Gloria walked down many an alleyway to get to her car. It had been 7 months since Kyle was killed. The good thing was she got all of his money, and everything that was his. She got into her car. Her cell phone rang. She looked at the ID. It said Luke Retorn. She picked it up.

"Hello?" she questioned.

"YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME," a voice said through all the static.

"Who is this?" she asked.

"YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME," the voice repeated hanging up. That was a freaky phone call. Oh well, its not like it could've been anyone too dangerous, I mean, she was in a mob, and knew how to take care of herself. She drove down the street. Her cell phone rang again.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hello, this is Frank Bay, your boss," he said acting as if he were a guy giving her brand new news.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Its Kyle's birthday, midnight, you must make people think you still love him, and go to his grave at midnight," she said.

"Ok, I'm on it," she said. She went home walking inside. That phone call was just too weird. She couldn't call the police; she was in a mob business. She just dialed Frank's number.

"Hello?" his voice asked.

"Hey, Frank listen, I got this weird phone call. I was wondering if you could tell me what it meant?" she asked him.

"Ok, shoot," he said.

"I picked up my phone, and a voice yelled you said you loved me twice," she explained.

"That sounds weird. Well, don't worry, if anybody moves in on you, just call, and we'll take care of it," he said.

"Thanks Frank," she said hanging up. She walked into her house putting some make up on.

Midnight

Gloria rode her car to the cemetery. She got out of the car walking to Kyle's grave. She got there.

"Oh my God," she said eyeing the grave. The grave was empty. She took out a gun, and for some reason, she had the strange sensation that some one was watching her. She ran to her car driving back home, little did she know, some one dropped from the trees following her. She parked her car right in front of her house. She ran inside, and picked up the phone dialing Frank's number.

"Hello?" his voice asked.

"Hello, Frank, I just got back from the cem-" the line went dead. She hung up getting extremely scared. She reached into her pocket about to take out her cell phone realizing she had left it in the car. She turned around resting her arms on the counter feeling like she was going to puke. She suddenly heard a shuffling of feet behind her. She grabbed a knife turning around trying to bring it down on whoever it was. Who it was caught her hand in midair.

"You shouldn't play with knives," the man who stood there said softly. His face was hidden by a shadow. She was so scared. He came into the moon light. Gloria dropped the knife. It was Kyle.

"You're dead," she cried.

"Do you really think I'd die that easily," he said. Gloria put her hands over her face starting to cry.

"How?" she asked.

All the sudden, a crow flew in through the window landing on his shoulder.

"I don't even know how this happened yet," Kyle said.

"I heard you die," she said.

"And I heard before I died that you helped murder me," he said pushing her up to the counter. She was breathing really heavily now.

"I didn't," she said.

"Don't lie to me," he snarled putting his hand around her neck.

"Do you want to know why your boss killed me?" he asked.

"Yes, he never told me," she replied.

"A long time ago, about 7 years, I had a family, a wife, a little son, and a little daughter. My father and mother were in this rebellion with us against the mob that you're in. they knew that we could've brought them down, so they killed everyone. They raped and killed my wife, and they slaughtered my kids. The last thing they did was they killed my parents. I wasn't there when it happened, but I walked in on the slaughter house, they tried to kill me, but I survived, and got away," Kyle explained.

"Why didn't you go to the police?" she asked.

"I tried, but the police back there worked with the mobsters. I eventually moved far away to here changing my name, my ID, everything," he said.

"What was you're old name?" she asked.

"Retorn, Luke Retorn," he responded.

"That was you that called me?" she asked.

"Yes it was. And if I recall right, you did say you loved me," he said.

"I'm sorry Kyle," she said.

"Oh, shut up. You're not sorry, and it's not Kyle anymore, its Luke," he said.

"Ok," she responded silently.

"I am going to kill all five of those men who killed me, and I know they all killed my family, so they're as good as dead, and so are you," he said. She screamed picking up the knife, and putting it in Luke's shoulder. He let out a gasp of pain. She smiled. He slowly pulled it out. It all the sudden healed up, just automatically. He threw the knife down. She turned around grabbing her gun, but by the time she turned back around, he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Luke was walking down an alleyway. He found a car. He got in it hotwiring it. He drove down alleyways. A memory started to flash through his brain.

"Daddy, daddy! It's Christmas. It's Christmas," Luke's son and daughter, Frankie and Leona, and were twins, yelled at the top of their lungs jumping on Luke and his wife's, Carol's, bed. Luke got up.

"Ok, ok. We're up. We're up," Luke said grabbing Leona.

"Daddy, let go. Let's go unwrap the Christmas presents. Please?" she asked.

"Yeah daddy, please?" Frankie chipped in.

"Ok, let me wake up your mother," Luke replied. "Carol. Carol, wake up. The kids are waiting," Luke said pushing her.

"What? 5 more minutes please?" Carol asked in her sleep.

"I didn't want to have to do this, but you leave me no choice. Kids, go ahead," Luke replied smiling. Frankie and Leona jumped on Carol.

"Ok, ok. I'm up. I'm up," Carol said getting up. Luke laughed. They got out of bed walking to the living room. The kids opened their presents screaming in joy at some of the things they got.

"That's not all," Luke said to Carol taking out a small box from his pocket. He opened it up to reveal a diamond filled necklace.

"It's beautiful," she replied smiling.

Luke was snapped back to reality as the car crashed into a dumpster. Luke opened the door falling out of the car. His old apartment was down the street. He walked to it opening a door, and falling into his old house. He crawled down it. He opened a closet door walking inside. He opened a trapdoor at the top of it with a ladder extending down. He climbed up it seeing all the belongings of Carol's, Frankie's, Leona's, and his parents. He saw a long sleeved black button up shirt, long black jeans, and cowboy boots. Those all belonged to his father. He looked around. He saw his kids stuffed animals. Then he saw his wife's make up set. He walked over to it. They were all on his father's old desk. His father's knife was on the desk in its case. Luke picked it up.

Luke opened the door to see the slaughter house. One man had his father's knife in one hand stabbing his father over and over again, while another one had his pants down going in and out of his wife who was screaming her head off. He watched his kids being killed as he saw his mom being tortured with a torch. One tackled Luke down. Luke fought him getting up getting ready to defend his family, but they were all dying.

"Luke, get out of here. Save yourself. Get some help," Carol screamed. Luke turned around running back into his car, and driving away.

Luke brought the knife down to the desk in anger. He grabbed some kind of white powder that was his wife's putting it all over his face. He took a tube of lipstick containing black lipstick putting it on his lips and making two thin lines coming out of the edge of his mouth, and putting thin lines going down from the bottom of his eyes and the top. He walked over to his father's outfit stripping down, and sliding into the clothes, and putting on the cowboy boots. He grabbed his father's knife stalking himself down to his apartment passing a mirror, and then walking back to it to look at himself to see something that would make the skin of the victims crawl as he slaughtered them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Blackness filled the night sky as a figure smashed through a puddle. The crow landed on his shoulder as he walked down the alleyway in the pale moonlight. He walked down some more seeing the jail. He saw pipes extending up it. Luke grabbed onto a pipe crawling up it onto the roof. He saw a window looking down into it. Their was a file room. Luke opened the window slowly dropping himself in it hiding behind a cabinet. He just barely dodged a cop. He opened the cabinet touching as many files as he could when all the sudden, he felt a flash of his memory of watching his family being slaughtered. Luke went back taking a file, and pocketing it. He looked around trying to find a way out of the station. He saw a back door getting up, and walking out of it. Luke ran down another alley jumping on top of a car, and grabbing onto a sign swinging over it and on top of a roof. He settled himself onto a steep part of a ledge taking out the file. A picture of a shaggy looking man appeared. It looked like he was a drug attic. Luke read the file.

Gerald Daze, AKA Wingman.

A very dangerous criminal who was part of the Fresantry gang, but then killed every man in it. Is armed and very dangerous.

So there was one of the men who killed his family, Wingman. Well, Wingman was going to pay.

Deep in alleyways of fire and crime stood another criminal. He lit a cigarette walking out of the alley into an abandoned church. The man was there just as he wanted. Wingman walked up to him.

"Give me the money, or your family dies," Wingman stated to the trembling man.

"I'm sorry, I'm short. I need to take care of my family," the man stuttered. Wingman slapped him pressing him up against the wall.

"Did I stutter? My boss wants the money you owe him, and I think I'm making myself very clear here. If we don't have the money in 48 hours, than you're pretty little wife will become pregnant with a baby that's not yours, and she'll die in a really hot house along with your children," Wingman explained. A tear fell down the man's face. Wingman smiled starting to laugh. Suddenly, a crow landed on a bench behind cawing. Wingman turned around.

"What the?" He took out a gun getting ready to fire it when he felt a huge kick in his face. Wingman fell on his back with the gun flying out of his hands. Luke stood there.

"Get out of here," Luke said to the man. The man nodded running out.

"You're dead," Wingman said getting up. Luke didn't say a thing he kicked Wingman in the face. Luke took out his knife. He picked up Wingman by the hair. Wingman punched Luke in the face. Luke smashed Wingman's face on the floor. Wingman stood up blood streaming out form his nose.

"You son of a gun," he said taking out a gun. He fired. Luke fell back behind a bench. Wingman smiled walking back behind the bench. He was gone. Luke wrapped his arms around Wingman's neck. Wingman choked out trying to elbow Luke. Luke threw Wingman over a bench. Luke ran up jumping on the bench making it fall on him. Wingman screamed. He crawled out from under the bench getting up. Luke was gone. Wingman looked around. He turned around when Luke came up with his knife slicing it through Wingman's chest. Wingman screamed. He clutched his wound. It was just a flesh wound. He got back up trying to punch Luke. Luke caught his fist tackling him down. He was on top of Wingman punching him over and over again. Luke stood up dragging Wingman up by his shirt. He threw him to a wall. Luke ran up with his knife stabbing him in the back. Wingman looked down seeing the end of the blade sticking out of his chest. Luke took the knife out. Wingman fell to the floor just barely alive. Luke took his gun.

"This is a very dangerous toy," Luke said.

"What would you know man? What the crap did I do to you? I don't even know you you screwball," Wingman splattered with blood drooling out of his mouth. A very angry expression appeared on Luke's face. He shoved the gun in Wingman's mouth. Wingman puked because the barrel touched the back of his throat. Luke snarled pulling the trigger.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Frank stood at the end of his lair. He had a small space with curtains around it. He was smoking a cigar sitting on a chair waiting for the delivery his men were making. He heard a door at the end of the hallway open, some shuffling of feet, and a scream from a lady. The curtain was yanked open. Frank's two men Sasan and Ghosteye were standing there holding a girl in all tight rubbery black with a zip up coat. She was very beautiful and looked like to be 17. Frank marveled this puffing his cigarette. He let it fall on the floor stepping on it. Frank stood up.

"Your payment's late," Frank stated.

"I know. I'm sorry. I just don't have the money," she said. Frank stopped in his slow pacing tilting his head back and smiling.

"Well, anyone who doesn't pay up when they need to gets their punishment. Usually we'll just do any old punishment and kill you and your family and maybe rape your wife or mom. But you look special. I think we should give her the special treatment. What do you say boys?" Frank asked Ghosteye and Sasan. They smiled nodding.

"I promise I'll get it in," she said. Frank smiled shaking his head. There was a table in the middle of this so called room.

"Boys, you can start the special treatment for this beautiful young lady," Frank said nodding to the table. They smiled forcing her to lie down on the table. She screamed kicking her feet. Frank grabbed them forcing them down.

"You know. That black suit looks a little hot. I think you should take it off," Frank said. She stared at him in horror. Frank forced her boots off as she screamed. He slid her pants off. Her panties were the only thing on now beside her socks and her zip up coat. Frank unzipped the coat marveling her bra. He tore it open.

"Boys, I think you know the next step," he said. They smiled opening their mouths and each one sucking on one of the girl's breasts.

"T-t-this is r-r-rape. You'll be arrested for this," the girl stammered. Frank smiled. He shook his head slowly. The boys stopped. He tore off her panties pulling down his pants and putting himself into her. She screamed in agony. He slapped her as he continued.

"You think that's painful, just wait to see what I have in store for you," he said. He took himself out. He took a cigar lighting it. He took it out of his mouth as Ghosteye started raping her.

"Ghosteye, stop," Frank said. Ghosteye looked disappointed taking himself out, and zipping up his pants. Frank took his burning cigar and put it in the girl and put it in back and forth, back and forth. She screamed so hard it looked like she was about to die from the redness in her face. Frank took it out. She was crying. "Boys, you can finish her off for me, can't you?" Frank asked. They grinned and nodded. Frank turned around walking away listening to the screams of the girl when he heard a crash. He looked up to see glass shattering down at the end of the lair, and a figure dropping down from it. He stood up looking at Frank.

"You getting ready for Halloween son?" Frank asked because he had paint all over is face.

"No, just for your funeral," the figure replied lunging forward with a knife. Frank grabbed the figure's hand in mid-air twisting him around so the blade was pointing at the figure.

"You've got talent son, but just not enough. What's your name?" he asked. The figure didn't answer. "Very well," he replied moving the knife in as it pierced into the figure's skin. The figure didn't show any sign of pain. Oh well. Frank dropped him to the floor. "Sasan! I've got some one here for you to get rid of," Frank screamed walking out the door. Sasan appeared.

"Well, well, well. What do we got here?" Sasan asked looking at the figure lying on the ground. The figure slowly stood up. "You think you're going to beat me? Wounded like that?" The figure slowly started to take the knife out. Sasan was laughing, but wound healed up and Sasan stopped. "What the?" The figure punched him.

"Sasan, are you all right?" the voice of Ghosteye said coming into view with his pants unzipped and his dick hanging from them. He stared at the figure.

"My name is Luke Retorn," the figure replied. Ghosteye stared in shock. Sasan got up punching Luke in the face. Luke kicked him and threw him out of the way taking a blood stained gun out from his pant pocket pointing it at Ghosteye. Luke squeezed the trigger as Ghosteye screamed "you're dead." The shot hit Ghosteye's dick. Ghosteye screamed in agony falling on the floor. Luke grabbed Sasan. He had a vision of Sasan torturing his family. Luke took out his knife stabbing it into Sasan over and over again. Sasan was dead. Ghosteye stood up still crying and clutching his dick taking out a gun and pointing it at Luke.

"Bastard," Ghosteye screamed. Luke stalked his way forward as Ghosteye fired. Luke saw the lit cigar on the floor. He fired his gun at Ghosteye. It hit Ghosteye's shoulder. Ghosteye fell back to the floor crying. Luke picked up the cigar. It was still hot. He bent down touching Ghosteye seeing once again his family being tortured. Luke screamed as the vision was over plunging the cigar into Ghosteye's eye. Ghosteye screamed so hard. Luke did it over and over again, and did it with his other eye too. Luke saw a grenade pouch on Ghosteye. He took a grenade out of it dragging Ghosteye to the other side of the (very big) room. He took the switch off the grenade dropping it on what was left of Ghosteye's balls who was barely alive. Luke walked back to the other side of the room to the curtains as the grenade exploded. He saw the girl on the table. She had streams of tears going down her eyes.

"Don't worry. I'll get you some help," Luke said picking her up, and carrying her out of there.

"Thank you," she whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Luke put the girl in a hospital, but made sure no one saw him because everybody thought he was dead. Luke walked down another alleyway. He hated having the burden of other people on him. He was ready to kill anyone ho was going to do something to that girl that those men did, and anyways, they had helped kill his family. Luke walked down an alleyway. He knew what he had to do. He walked into a church sitting in a confession box.

"Bless me Father for I have sinned," Luke said.

"Under what cause?" the reverend asked opening the slot between them.

"Murder," Luke replied.

"God shall forgive you as long as you wish to be forgiven," the reverend replied.

"Can I ask you something?" Luke asked.

"What," the reverend said.

"Do you believe that some one could come back to life?" he asked.

"I believe that our beloved ones are watching us at every move they make," the reverend responded.

"I mean like really come back. Walking around in flesh and bone," Luke said.

"I suppose so. Jesus did so long ago. So yes, I do believe that," the reverend responded.

"Thank you reverend," Luke responded walking out of there. He had to figure out who the last two who he had to kill were. Luke withdrew his gun as he saw a mugger walking up to him. The mugger withdrew a gun also. They had each of their guns on each other's head. Luke could just let him take the shot, but he still felt pain when he was wounded it just healed up. He didn't want to feel this pain. Luke tripped him just as he was demanding for his wallet. Luke took his gun firing at the mugger who was on the ground. The mugger screamed. Luke kicked him in the face rolling him over. He walked away.

The mugger just laid there crying and clutching his wound. Luke walked away. He wasn't going to let a mugger stop him. But he wasn't going to kill him because the mugger didn't kill his family. Luke walked down the place. He was going to find Frank and kill him.

He walked up some escape stairs on the side of a building. He climbed to the top of the building.

It all the sudden started to rain and thunder. Luke looked into the sky and could've sworn he saw his wife.

"WHY!" Luke screamed. He took out his gun shooting at the sky. "IF YOU CAN BRING ME BACK, WHY CAN'T YOU BRING MY FAMILY BACK," Luke screamed. He walked to the edge of the building.

He looked down to the bottom of the alleyway jumping down face first. He landed on another flight of stairs flipping himself over the railing and onto a catwalk below. He flipped himself off another railing onto the cold hard ground.

He walked down the alleyway scanning the streets for anyone who could help him with his problem.

He got into a car hot wiring it and riving away. He drove down an alleyway turning to the left. He all the sudden stopped the car right in front of an abandoned building.

He got out of the car staggering into the building. Memories flew through his mind.

He was driving down an alleyway when the windshield shattered from the blast of a shotgun from no where. Luke spun his head around seeing a familiar face known as Wingman jumped onto the car. He was pulled out of it taken into an abandoned building being punched in the gut, and held. Luke tried to fight back but couldn't. He was stabbed in the stomach. Luke punched the man who stabbed him. That man took out a knife slicing a long cut up Luke's cheek. Luke kicked his chin running away closing a door. He could barely talk. He took out his cell phone calling Gloria.

"Do you love me?" Luke asked once he heard Gloria's voice on the other end of the phone. The door burst open.

Luke snapped back to reality standing in the very room he was killed in. He saw a blood stain on the wall. He rubbed his hand over it remembering the moment where they took a knife, and stabbed through his stomach to the wall. He drew his hand back. He staggered back.

He walked out of the building getting back into his car. He drove off. He drove for a couple hours until he stopped at a wrecked dirty house in the middle of no where.

Luke got out of the car walking into the house. He was at least at the other side of the state of New York. Luke stood there seeing broken glass with a blood stain on it. He bent down picking it up.

A masked henchman took a piece of glass bringing it into Luke's father over and over again.

Luke jumped back in shock dropping the glass. It shattered as it hit the cold hard ground. There was something he remembered that was there was a masked man at the house. Luke never saw his face. He remembered Frank, Sasan, Wingman, and Ghosteye, but the fifth one was masked. Come to think of it. He was masked when he killed Luke too.

Luke all the sudden tripped falling on an old dusty armchair chair.

His brother sat in it. Luke walked up to him.

"What do you want Greg?" Luke asked.

"I'm here to collect the money you owe me," Greg replied.

"What money?" Luke said turning around.

"The money you owe me for transferring that other money for your job. The money that I deserve," Greg replied.

"You're my brother. You I thought you would let me off for free," Luke said.

"I hate you Luke. Ever since you betrayed me and let my wife die, you lost a brother," Greg sneered. Luke whipped around.

"THERE WAS NOTHING I COULD DO," Luke screamed at Greg.

"Oh, yes there was. You could've told the guy something. You could've paid him the money," Greg shot back.

"No I couldn't. I didn't have the money," Luke said furiously.

"Well, if you don't have the money. Your enemies will strike down on you," Greg responded standing up and glaring into Luke's yes so they were face to face.

"I loved your wife. You held onto her as long as you could, and that was all you could do," Luke snarled.

"Oh, yes it was all I could do. But it wasn't all you could do," Greg said in the darkest tone Luke ever heard him talk in. "You better watch your back. Or perhaps your family," Greg said smiling an evil smile.

"Get out," Luke said pointing to the door. Greg sneered at Luke stalking out of the door. Luke stood there sitting down in the chair.

Luke pushed himself off the chair looking at it as if it were his worst enemy. He backed away. He stood there looking down. There was a knife with nothing but blood and knife on it.

Luke bent down slowly picking it up fearing if what he thought it was right. He grasped the handle. Darkness spread through his mind as he saw images of slaughter of people and blood most of all. Blood. He saw a fire pit with children being tossed onto it, and heard their piercing screams. Luke felt like he lost into a world of darkness. Luke looked left and right seeing ladies being raped, and men being slaughtered. Luke all h sudden saw a giant head turned around so Luke wasn't looking at the face. It slowly started to turn, and Luke saw the face as it stared at him laughing. This was the masked man. This was the man who killed him and his family in a mask. This was the man who did all these horrible things that he just saw along with his companions.

Luke dropped the knife. He couldn't stand to see any more.

Suddenly, Luke heard a noise behind him.

"I knew you'd come here," a raspy voice said behind him.

Luke slowly started to turn around to see the masked man. Luke slowly put his hand on the man's face slowly taking the mask off to see the sunken face that belonged to his own brother, Greg. His skin was paler than a t-shirt. He had bags under his eyes as if he hadn't slept in years. His eyes themselves were red as the devil. His hair was messed up and looked like to be covered in dirt.

"It was you. You killed my family. You killed those children. You killed me," Luke stated with shock and anger.

"Little bro, you don't understand the greatness of these things. Of how magnificent they are. They set you free. But I've made a deal with the devil," Greg stated with his face completely emotionless. Luke stared at him in horror.

"You're not my brother. You can't be," Luke said. For the first time, Greg smiled. "These things you speak of are not magnificent. They are horrible and treacherous," Luke said backing up.

"Oh, and you think you're good? You killed my companions all in very grisly ways. You think that's not evil. If not, than tell me what it is?" Greg asked fiercely.

"IT'S JUSTICE," Luke screamed.

"If you call that justice than you can call me Superman," Greg laughed.

Luke spun around trying to bring to Greg's kick. Greg caught his leg, and spun him around through the air. Luke stood up. He jumped forward trying to punch Greg. Greg dodged the attack punching Luke in the face and then upper cutting him. Luke flew back landing onto the floor. Luke jumped jumping off his chair letting it topple over, and using it as a boost to flip over Greg. Greg whipped around blocking a punch coming at him. Luke held onto Greg's arm twisting his leg around his arm kicking Greg's head twice. Luke flipped his other leg around kicking the back of Greg's head. Greg fell forward. Luke jumped back. Greg turned around. Luke tackled him down so he was on top of him. He punched him in the face over and over again. Greg rolled over so he was on top of Luke. Luke was struggling, but Greg reached over grabbing his knife on the floor and sticking it into Luke's stomach.

Luke felt pain. Searing pain that was unbearable. To his dismay, it did not heal. Luke laid on the floor being stabbed over and over again by Greg. Greg stopped just sitting there. He looked down at Luke as if he were satisfied. Luke was barely alive. He had at least 5 wounds and they would not heal. He would die very soon. Greg smiled in triumph. He took his knife licking some blood off from it.

Luke's crow flew into the house. Greg smiled throwing the knife into the bird. The crow fell to the ground dead.

"Why? Your boss just wants me dead because of what happened?" Luke managed to stammer blood splattering from his mouth as he did so.

"You think this is all about your stupid rebellion that your family was in? If that's what this was about, my boss wouldn't have cared if you lived. He has your blood already. He just needed your crow. There is a ritual he is performing. He needs the blood of a good family, the blood of evil, and the heart of a crow. Once he saw you were alive again, he realized the crow had resurrected you. He needed the blood of it to help him to become a pure walking demon," Greg smiled. Greg got up picking up the crow, and walking out of the house leaving Luke there to dye.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Luke laid on the floor feeling like he was going to die at any moment. His eyes slowly started to fall to the bottom of his eyelids as they felt like they were bricks. Luke felt too much pain. He tried to sit up but screamed in pain from his wounds. He didn't understand why they didn't heal.

All the sudden, he felt another presence in the room. He looked around seeing a dark shadow in the room. He looked up to see something terrifying, but at the same time, and little strange.

It was a skeleton dressed in a cowboy costume. It had on a trench coat, cowboy boots, and a cowboy torn and frayed hat.

Luke thought this skeleton was going to hurt him as it bent down reaching out its hand. Luke did not scream though for he could barely talk. The skeleton rubbed his hands over Luke's wounds. Luke's pain was gone. He looked down at his stomach. The wounds were gone.

He slowly got up. He still was a little frightened, but he thought if this skeleton was going to harm him, he wouldn't have healed him. The skeleton stood there staring at him (the skull did have eyes.)

"What are you?" Luke asked.

"I am your guide," the skeleton replied.

"My guide?" Luke asked.

"Yes," the skeleton replied.

"That's a little strange to have a skeleton for a guide," Luke said.

"It's strange that you were resurrected. Now I bet you have many questions," the skeleton said.

"Yes. First off, what's my brother mean by a ritual to make his boss the devil?" Luke questioned.

"Well, his dear boss, Frank, has discovered a ritual that'll give him the path to immortality. He is going to perform a ritual that'll turn him into a demon," the skeleton replied.

"Next, why'd I not heal when my brother stabbed me?" Luke asked.

"Now that is a little complicated, basically, you broke a rule. The rule of not interacting to help a living human," the skeleton said.

"Who did I help?" Luke demanded.

"The girl who Frank and his henchmen raped. You helped her, you loose your immortality," the skeleton replied.

"I didn't know this though," Luke said.

"But it was still a rule, and you broke it," he replied.

"I can't stop them though without my immortality. I don't stand a chance against a demon," Luke said.

"I have granted you your immortality back already. There is one catch now though."

"What?" Luke asked.

"The catch is that your powers do not apply to demons. They can harm you. There is only one thing that can harm the demon," the skeleton explained.

"And that is?"

"This," the skeleton said revealing a dagger from his robes.

"Is that what I think it is?" Luke asked.

"Yes. The dagger that pierced into Christ's blood when he was crucified."

"Is there anything else I should know?"

"Yes. If you give up your powers for a good deed, something magical will happen," the skeleton replied.

"Why do I need to know this?" Luke asked.

"Just in case," the skeleton replied. "And now I must go," he said disappearing into thin air.

Luke stood there alone grasping the dagger as if his enemies were right behind him. He wasn't going to let evil spread through Earth.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Gloria lied in her house with some thin sweat pants on, a t-shirt, and a sweater overshirt on over that... She was starting to get really scared. She slowly got up very cautiously for she was afraid that Luke would burst through the window at any moment. She looked in the mirror.

All the sudden she felt a presence behind her. She quickly turned around. No one was there. She quickly turned around to see no one there.

She had felt horrible for what had happened to Luke and his family. No one deserved what had happened to him. She had felt so bad, she felt like dying. It was like being stabbed or shot, and not dying, and you felt a lot of pain, and she just wanted to be put out of her misery.

Gloria slowly sat on the floor curdling into a ball for she had heard of the deaths of Ghosteye, Sasan, and Wingman. She was afraid of her death although she felt she deserved it, but at the same time, she was scared.

She all the sudden saw a shadow swoop through the house. Gloria was terrified. She let out a slight squeal slowly backing up to her couch and huddling at the corner of it.

"Hello Gloria," a voice whispered into her ear. Gloria screamed looking around to see Luke standing right behind the couch. Gloria fell off the couch screaming.

"Gloria, it's ok. You don't have to run," Luke said kindly. He walked over to Gloria who took out a knife swiping it at Luke.

Luke grabbed the knife throwing it on the ground. He picked up the struggling Gloria laying her down on the couch.

"Please, please, don't hurt me," Gloria cried.

"I won't," Luke said.

Gloria had no way of proving it, but something in Luke's voice told her he wasn't lying so she stopped struggling.

"Gloria, I know you are sorry for what you did to me. I know you want to die, and I will grant you that wish, but I promise you it will not be painful," Luke said wiping a tear from Gloria's eye.

"Thank you," she replied.

"I cannot strike down on thee who have asked for forgiveness to their sins. But Gloria, before you die, take a good look at yourself. Let it sink in on your appearance, on who you are so you'll have that memory forever in Heaven," Luke said.

"Ok," Gloria replied nodding with her tear stained face.

"Look into your eyes," Luke said grabbing a shattered piece of mirror from the floor, and placing it in front of her face. Gloria stared into her eyes. "You want to remember yourself as a beautiful good person. You shall see yourself for what you really are before you die," Luke said kindly. He slowly started to unbutton Gloria's over sweatshirt removing it, and gently pulling her t-shirt over her head. He took the leggings of her sweat pants, and slowly pulled them down. He unbuttoned her bra removing it, and took the final piece of clothing off which was her panties.

Gloria looked at her body.

"Thank you Luke," she said.

"Your welcome," Luke whispered back.

He placed his hand on her face slowly bringing it down over her chest down between her legs, Luke could see she had her eyes closed and was in an orgasmic state as he rested his hand in between her legs. He slowly moved his hand down her legs, and kissed her face.

He brought his hand up slowly bringing it over her eyelids, and closing them. She was dead.

Luke picked her body up taking her body to her room, and he gently rested her on her beautifully made bed.

"An angel dies on a bed," Luke whispered to himself. He walked into the garage of the house grabbing some gasoline, and unscrewing it. He dumped it all over the house, and knocked over some wine bottles on the counters. He took his lighter, and dropped it on the pile of the gasoline after turning it on. He slowly walked out of the house grabbing a trench coat he saw on the couch swinging it over his arms.

"God's servant walking through flames to stop evil," Luke whispered to himself as he watched the blazing fire from outside. "I will not fail you God," Luke whispered walking away.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Luke walked down an alley stumbling onto the cold hard wet ground. He landed in a puddle. For a moment he just lay there. Then he slowly prodded his head onto his legs placing his hands over his head as if he were protecting it.

Hot and wet tears rolled down Luke's face. The heart break of loving some one, and then having to let go was unbearable. He was hiding it from himself, but he really had fallen in love with Gloria. But he knew he had to kill her. He felt a complete emptiness inside him. He rolled over lying down on his back. Although he could heal from wounds, he still felt pain, and he felt so much pain for having to let Gloria go. Only this wouldn't heal.

Luke slowly reached inside his coat and pulled out a hand gun putting to his head, and squeezing the trigger. He did this over and over again feeling the pain and the healing of it all in 5 seconds. How was he supposed to put himself out of his misery if he couldn't be harmed? _But that's just it. You can't be harmed. You have to complete a task. You have to stop the_ _demon from rising. You'll get to rest after that. _

Luke slowly got up pocketing the gun once again. Part of Luke had died that day he was killed in the abandoned building. He was going to finish this. The part that was reborn was the deepest thoughts and rage inside him.

He knew where his brother and Frank Bay were going to perform this ritual. It was the one place that Greg and Luke played as kids. A memory flashed through Luke's mind.

"Greg, Greg slow down. Come on Greg slow down," Luke yelled.

"What's the matter little bro? Can't keep up?" Greg laughed.

"Come one Greg, you're like a foot taller than me, of course you're gonna be faster than me."

"Ok fine," Greg replied.

They walked together in front of an old abandoned factory. Greg smiled.

They climbed up a ladder built in on the side of it reaching a catwalk that, in an accident many years before, had crashed through the outer wall. So the end of the catwalk was just extended out into the air.

It was surprising that Luke was not afraid because they were a good 200-300 feet high.

Greg slowly climbed onto the catwalk followed closely by Luke. They walked into the catwalk still inside the building, which was being held up by really strong rusted pieces of steel. It still was very dangerous though because the end of the steel attached to one end of the wall was blown, so it was only being held by the other side of the wall. The steel came in from one side of the wall, and the catwalk came in from the other, and they met, and the end of the steel just barely held it under it.

Greg and Luke walked down it looking all the way down inside. There were many other catwalks, but they weren't as dangerous, and Greg and Luke loved to be daredevils.

The flashback ended, and Luke slowly started walking to the outer parts of town, the abandoned parts.


End file.
